Here We Are, I Guess
by AnotherFacelessAuthor
Summary: Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase have just been killed in a battle to defend their daughter Silena. This is their journey to Elysium, as they remember their past, and come to terms with their death. Baby sister story to Blocking Out Painful Things, the story of their daughter. PLOT SUGGESTIONS WANTED! (I suggest reading Blocking Out Painful Things to really understand).
1. Chapter 1

**Hola!**

**So, one of my reviewers from my story 'Blocking Out Painful Things' requested I do a story about Annabeth and Percy's life in Elysium. This is kinda about their entrance into it. If you guys want, I'll continue it, but only if I get a request to. **

**Anyhoo, this is kinda a baby sister story to my other one 'Blocking Out Painful Things'. It references to stuff in that story. That story is about their daughter Silena (Lena) trying to survive with monsters chasing her everywhere and her trying to figure out her feelings for a demigod named Zack, even though she's always avoided Demigods. **

**Anyhoo! PLEASE read Blocking Out Painful Things and review for both this and that! Let me know if I should continue this. Also read A/N down below. **

**Listening to: Liar, Liar by Never Shout Never**

**Saw them once. My first legit concert about three years ago. **

**Disclaimer: I am not male, or an adult, nor is my name Rick Riordan. **

I looked around. The setting was familiar, one I had often seen in my nightmares, though now that it was real, I was unafraid. Guess that was the funny thing about death. Thinking about it happening was terrifying, but when it inevitably happens, it doesn't seem as big of a deal.

Outside, it was labeled DOA RECORDING STUDIOS, but I knew what it was, I had come here when I was only twelve after all.

I was at the main entrance to the underworld.

I looked around at the sad crowd, some unable to believe they were dead, the only fear I felt was for my daughter and wife, still left in the cruel, harsh world of the living.

The doors opened again and I saw the familiar shape of Annabeth walk in. Though, she looked different. Less solidified.

I smiled at her sadly. "You too, huh?"

She nodded, looking numb. She walked over to me, and we embraced. I frowned and then held her at arms length.

"Silena? Is she-"

"Fine," Annabeth assured. "I managed to finish the monster just as," she laughed bitterly, "Well, just as he finished me."

"I always knew I'd go down fighting." I told her, trying to lighten the mood.

Annabeth nodded seriously. "So did I." She looked at me, her eyes filled with worry. "Silena, do you think she'll be alright? I mean, sure we beat that one monster for her, but she's alone now. My, gods Percy, she's only nine! I don't want her to come see us until she's old and withered!"

I chuckled. "I think you're the first mother to ever had said that."

She shoved me. "Percy! This is serious! This is our little Silena!"

I pulled her close, wrapping my arms around her, rubbing her back to soothe her. "I know Annabeth, but she's not alone. Not really. There's all of our friends. They all agreed to look after her. Grover, Nico, Jason, Piper, Leo, Hazel, Frank, even Thalia had Artemis agree that Silena could join them for a little while if needed, without joining the hunters...unless that's what she wants. Silena will never have to be alone."

I felt Annabeth relaxe. "I know, it's just...we're gonna miss our baby growing up."

I felt a lump in my throat. Yes, I had thought of that briefly before I realized it was too painful to think about. Silena was nine. We had gotten nine years with her. I had never felt so robbed before in my life.

Even while running from monsters and gods, I had never regretted having Silena. In fact, these nine years, despite the danger, had probably been some of the happiest of my life. I had finally had a full family. Annabeth, whom I loved more than I could express in words. Who had stood by me during every prophecy that had been thrown my, or rather our, way. I remember Annabeth had been so nervous when she told me she was pregnant. She didn't know how I would react. She was really shocked when I was ecstatic. Even though I had been nervous as all Hades, I was really looking forward to being a dad.

When Silena came to us in this world, I couldn't have been happier. Five glorious years we had together. Annabeth and I had agreed to not tell Silena about her heritage until she was older.

Just about two weeks after Silena's fifth birthday, Athena visited us. Obviously, my first reaction was to run like hell hounds were chasing me, because Athena doesn't exactly APPROVE of me. But then she said she was there because of Silena. What she told us next sent a stab of pain stronger than if, when I was sixteen, someone had jabbed me in my achilles heel.

"I know, I know," I told Annabeth, trying my best to console her, but I knew nothing could really fix that pain.

I'm not sure how long we stayed like that. I knew that, since we were, in fact, dead, it didn't matter. For the first time ever, we had all the time in the world.

Eventually, Annabeth separated herself, looking behind my shoulder. "Nico." I heard her whisper.

Sure enough, when I turned around, there was the son of Hades. His dark hair was still unruly, his skin still looked slightly sickly, and he still wore mainly black. All in all, he hadn't changed much since he was a kid, but I still remembered how he was when I first met him. Innocent. His only concerns were the figurines for his mythomagic game.

He nodded at us. "Hey, Percy. Hey, Annabeth. Funny seeing you guys here."

Annabeth tried to smile. "Hi, Nico. What are you doing here?"

He smiled, trying to be humorous. "Two of the greatest hero's fall to save their daughter? In the world of the dead, news of death travels fats."

"Does anyone else know?" I asked.

Nico shrugged. "People will know about you two soon enough. They STILL tell your tales at campfires, and probably will for a long time. In fact, you'll probably be even more famous now that you're dead. That's kinda how it works, doesn't it." He looked at us, finally catching on that that's not what we meant. "Anyway," he continued, "I don't think the living know about Silena."

To keep Silena ignorant to our world when she was little, we had kinda left. Very few people knew of Silena's existence. Pretty much just Chiron, our close friends, and, sadly, the gods. After her fifth birthday, we guarded her existence even more carefully, knowing that if everyone knew about her, it would make the gods jobs much easier. The gods seemed pretty content to keep her a secret though, but we knew they would work with whichever way we decided. In an attempt to give her a somewhat normal life, we tried to shield her from the world. Though, after Athena visited us, Silena found out about gods just a couple weeks later.

At the age of five.

It broke my heart to have to explain it to her.

Though we were scarce on the details of why we had to start moving around a lot.

Annabeth nodded, grateful. "Thank-you, Nico."

He just smiled. "I admit, I was really hoping to not have to see you here for a while."

"So were we," I replied.

For a moment, there was an unsteady silence. Nico shifted uncomfortably, but then spoke. "My dad's got you on the 'immediate admittance' list, so you're free to go in anytime you'd like."

Annabeth scrunched her nose in disgust. "Willingly go to Hades, after all he's done?"

Nico frowned. "I know, but you also have immediate admittance to Elysium. No council required. His personal quarrels above ground are not allowed to affect his judgement on the dead. Besides," he continued, "what's the other option? Stay here for all eternity?"

Annabeth paused, as if she was honestly considering.

"Come on, Annabeth. You know he has a point. He did help us in the second titan war."

She snorted. "AFTER locking you up in a room with no doors or windows, and then full on attacking you."

I rubbed my neck. "Yeah, well..."

She sighed. "You right, though. We should go." She then smiled. "We'll be able to see our old friends. Silena Beauregard and Beckendorf will be there." Her smile widened. "Silena will LOVE to hear we named our daughter after her!"

My smile mirrored hers. "Yeah." I grabbed her hand and together we walked up to Charon, who's name I could now read perfectly. Evidently, dyslexia did not follow you in death.

Charon looked up at us. "Oh, it's you two. Told you you would end here soon enough, though granted, it was a bit longer than I expected. Kudos on that, I guess. Do you have any drachmas?" His eyes lightened greedily. "You know, I never got that pay raise."

I scoffed. "We're not exactly on the best terms with the Lord of the Dead right now."

Charon's eyes narrowed. "So, you must be on the-"

"Immediate admittance list," Nico interrupted. "Yes, they are."

"Ah..." Charon said, his lips curling in disgust. "Nico, sir, I didn't see you there." Charon looked down at some papers. "yes, here they are. Perseus," even in death I flinched at the use of my full name, "Jackson and Annabeth Jackson, maiden name Chase. Yes, straight to Elysium for you, unless you'd like to try for rebirth."

Annabeth shook her head, a small smile on her lips. "No, I'm afraid we're waiting for some people."

Charon sighed. "Heroes always are. Well, lets not wait any longer. Nico, sir, will you be coming with us?" This last part sounded forced.

Nico shook his head. "No, I've got some people to visit." This was our agreement. If we died, Nico would know almost instantly. He would tell the others. Preparations had been set in place for our death. Nico turned to us. "Any messages."

Both Annabeth and I smiled meekly. Annabeth replied, "Silena, tell her," her voice cracked. She paused to regain her composure. "Tell her we love her, more than anything," 'more than life itself', was left unsaid, "and not to hurry down to see us. Okay?"

Nico nodded, then turned to me. "Tell Silena to be strong. Again, tell her we love her. To the others...tell them thanks. Not just for agreeing to look over Silena...I mean...for everything." I said, referring to my many dangerous quests where I always had help close by.

Nico nodded. "I'll see you guys soon, 'kay?" He sounded sad.

"Okay, just come see us living, okay?" I joked.

He smiled. "Will do. I'll keep you posted on what's going on up here."

"Thanks, man." I told him.

"Thanks, Nico." Annabeth said.

He nodded and disappeared into the shadows, which seemed to fill every corner of this room.

"Come on!" Charon said to us impatiently. "Let's go!"

He walked us to an elevator, filled with other dead souls, none of them appearing very accepting of their fate. A moment and a long blink later, we were in a boat instead. Flashes of my first quest raced in my mind.

"Does it feel like we've been here before?" Annabeth joked.

I chuckled. "I was just thinking that. At least this time we don't have to worry about dying."

An uneasy silence filled the space between us. We glanced around. I saw the river Styx, not only recalling the first time I had seen it on this boat, but the time I had bathed in it myself. Even though I no longer had the curse, I still felt the small of my back tingle at the thought of it. As if she had sensed it, Annabeth put her arm around me, her hand resting at the point where my one weak spot used to be, as if she was still worried about keeping that one spot safe from harm.

As we passed more dead souls, Annabeth leaned into me, her hand still on my back. I put my arm around her shoulder and kissed the top of her head. Charon stopped at the shoreline and we got off, without a word of good-bye to Charon.

We saw Cerberus. Annabeth smiled. "If only I had a red rubber ball. He sure loved that thing."

As if on cue, Cerberus barked happily and wagged his tail, having spotted his old play friend.

"I'm sorry, Cerberus," Annabeth said quietly and sadly. "I don't have any toys. I'll see if Elysium has any okay? If they do, I'll find a way to bring them."

Cerberus barked, as if he understood.

We then noticed a pair of ghostly workers approach us. I remembered when I had been chased by them before my dip in the Styx.

Wordlessly, they gestured for us to follow. We did so. We walked pass the EZ death and the judgement line. Right up to the pearly gates labeled ELYSIUM. Though, the gates seemed to be under repair. On a ladder working on said repairs, was a familiar looking man.

"Daedalus!" Annabeth shouted gleefully.

The man turned, he was indeed the great inventor. He smiled and climbed down to greet us. He shooed away the workers. "Annabeth! Percy! Hello, there!" He turned to Annabeth. "Do you still have my laptop."

Annabeth shook her head. "Obviously not with me, but it is with the Athena cabin." When Annabeth and I left Camp Half Blood for good, Annabeth had made the hard decision to donate her sacred laptop to her cabin. According to her, there was still plenty to discover on the computer.

He nodded, seeming to approve her thinking. "Yes, if you had had it with you in the living world, where would it be now?"

Annabeth flinched, and I knew what she was thinking. 'It would be with Silena.'

"So, how did that prophecy go?"

On instinct I replied, "Which one?"

He frowned. "The one with Kronos. I mean, I assume you won, but how did it go, really?"

I didn't know what to say. To tell the tale of the second titan war, you'd need to tell it all. "You know what, Daedalus? Come visit us and we'll tell you about the first great prophecy."

He frowned. "The FIRST Great Prophecy? I was not aware there was a second."

"Neither were we until the first had taken place. Trust me, it was even more unpleasant than the first."

He nodded, looking intrigued. "I will have to take you up on this offer. It appears I've become out of touch with what has happened in the world of the living."

Annabeth shrugged. "Oh, just more of the same. Monsters, feuds with gods, mythological apocalypses. You know, the usual."

Daedalus smiled slightly. "It does appear that way, doesn't it? I will let you two get settled in the afterlife, but I will visit soon."

With that he walked us up to the gates and opened them for us. We were about to walk in when Annabeth stopped.

"Oh! Daedalus, do you know where you can get red rubber balls?"

Daedalus looked puzzled at her question. "Red rubber balls?"

Annabeth nodded. "Yes. Cerberus loves them. I told him I'd see if I could bring him some."

At first, it looked like Daedalus didn't seem to know what to make of this request, but after a pause, he nodded. "I'll see what I can do."

Annabeth smiled. "Thank you."

She then gripped my hand, and together we walked in to our eternity.

**I'm thinking of doing a series of one-shots about Percy and Annabeth's life before 'Blocking Out Painful Things' and such. Like finding out Annabeths pregnant, their reaction to what Athena told them, different Silena mile-stones (is that what its called?) in their PoV, and maybs even their death. Should I do that? I think it would be kinda fun. Would you read it? **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I was astounded by the feedback of this. It had been requested by one of my reviewers of Blocking Out Painful things so I figured it'd get maybe one or two reviews saying to continue, I instead got like six and several favorites and follows. To say I was amazed would be an understatement.**

**So, I always need to play around with an idea before I actually write it, so that was part of the delay for this. Also, I've been kinda busy, and I'm still writing 'Blocking Out Painful Things' the story this was based off of. If you haven't read it, please do, it's not complete, but I'm pretty good with updating. I started it like three or four days ago and theres twelve chapters. Although, school starts REALLY soon *sobs* so I might slow down a little, but I get really motivated when people review! *winkwink* Cuz I keep thinking that I have loyal readers waiting for a chapter and I get my writing in gear! **

**Anyhoo, this is Annabeth's PoV as they meet Silena and Beckendorf. If I remember, both Bianca and Luke have chosen to be reborn if you recall. I assume Zoe went to some other sort of after life after being made a constellation, but IDK. I try to stick to details written in the legit book series, but if you guys want I can throw them out the window. **

**If you want me to continue...well, I guess I will but I'm not sure what else to do. So if you want me to continue, suggestions would be appreciated!**

**If you enjoyed this, PLEASE read Blocking Out Painful Things! I give Virtual hugs!**

**Virtual hugs to: Meepmeep123...and my Ipod is acting all jacked up. Thats what I was using to check email to see who reviewed/favorited/followed this story. I got to Meepmeep123 and now its acting up... :( **

**SORRY GUYS!**

**Anyone else who reviewed, favorited, or followed, you are not any less important to me. My Ipod is just acting up (People who read Blocking Out Painful Things and read my A/N about my phone acting jacked up, yeah, electronics don't like me). :( I'm sorry! You all get an extra virtual hug as a consolation prize due to technical difficulties. I'M SORRY! **

**Please review!**

**PLEASE!**

**Makes my life. **

**Music: I Guess We're Cool by Cassadee Pope (Lead singer of hey Monday, but she did a solo EP, more pop-ish, but still good!) **

**:D**

**Disclaimer: If I owned PJO I would therefore own HoO and then Mark Of Athena would be out**

**(ONE MONTH GUYS! WOOOOOOOT!) **

**READ ON!**

ANNABETH'S PoV

My breath caught as I saw Elysium up close. Unlike Percy, I had only ever been to the Underworld that one time when we were twelve. Percy, on the other hand, had been there two more times than I. I wondered if he knew exactly how grand Elysium was. I looked over and his eyes were shining. I decided he was as clueless as I.

"It's amazing," I told him needlessly.

Percy nodded, but something in his eyes darkened.

"What?"

He looked down at me. "It, uh, reminds me of Camp Jupiter."

I smiled small. "It kinda does look like the town there doesn't it?"

Indeed it did. Honestly, if not for the ground ceiling, this spot could be in movies. Old quaint houses lined one one paved road to our left, while to our right, shops and other assorted places. I wondered if you actually had to buy stuff, or, since it was Elysium, if you just got it.

Directly in front of us was a huge field filled with other dead souls, who were acting as lively as the living. A barbeque was going on in one corner, in another a few children were flying kites. A football game was going on, as well as a soccer game. In one spot, there seemed to be a sword fighting tournament going on. I saw Percy's eyes light up and he instinctively reached down into his pocket. He then frowned.

I guess Riptide hadn't followed him into the afterlife.

"Riptide is with Silena, remember? She'll need a trustworthy weapon." I tried to comfort him.

Percy's eyes lightened at that. "Your right."

A while ago we had asked Leo what would happen to Riptide if Percy had died, it was a hard topic to bring up, but we needed to know. We needed to have everything ready should this happen.

Leo guessed that Riptide would find a new owner, the next person closest to Percy. If I had remained living, he told us, it would probably go to me, but if I died as well, like I had, he assumed it would go to Silena. I was comforted by this, and so was Percy it seemed.

"Wonder if I could get a new sword," Percy questioned.

"It's Elysium. I'm sure will find you a new one that'll work."

Percy nodded. We started strolling through the field, hand in hand, when we heard someone shout our name.

"Annabeth! Percy!" It was high and feminine, and though I hadn't heard it in years, I instantly recognized it.

"Silena!" I shouted back enthusiastically. Percy smiled at the familiar face.

Silena Beauregard stood before us, as beautiful and young as I recalled. "I'd like to say it's nice to see you but under the circumstances..."

Percy and I smiled meekly at that.

Silena looked down at our hands. "Oh! Yay! You two did get together! I heard you had, but it's so nice to see it's true."

Both Percy and I smiled as our face reddened.

"You know Silena, we have a daughter."

Her mouth dropped open. "Oh my GODS! Really? How old is she? What's her name? She's alive right?" The last part her face became concerned.

"Yes, she's alive," I assured her. She smiled at that.

"Good. Now the other questions."

I smiled up at Percy and he smiled down at me.

"She's nine," Percy answered.

"And we named her Silena," I finished.

Silena's jaw dropped. Then she turned and ran away. I frowned at Percy confused until Silena returned with a familiar buff teenager.

"Beckendorf." Percy greeted with a sad smile, probably remembering the day he had died.

"Hey, Perce. Heard ya won the war. Good on you."

"Thanks." Percy replied. I knew Percy didn't blame himself for Beckendorf's death, but I also knew he was still saddened by it.

"Charlie!" Silena exclaimed. "They named their daughter after me!"

Charles Beckendorf's eyes widened. "You guys have a kid?"

We nodded.

"They named her after ME!" Silena repeated, completely ecstatic. "I bet she's so cute!"

I smiled, remembering my beautiful daughter. "She is," I assured.

"Who does she look like more?" The daughter of Aphrodite questioned.

Percy and I looked at each other. "That's been a topic of debate, actually," I replied honestly.

"I think she looks more like Annabeth," Percy told them.

"I think she looks more like you!" I argued. "She has your black hair and your green eyes!"

"Well, yeah, but she has your curls and your facial features," he countered.

"I'm gonna start crying!" The Silena in front of us proclaimed. "She sounds so precious!"

"She is." I assured.

"Congrats, guys." Beckendorf told us.

"Thanks, man." Percy replied.

"I mean," Silena spoke, looking all choked up, "after all I did, you still named your daughter after me?"

"Well, yeah Silena. What you did was risk your life to save Olympus," I told her.

"You were always a hero to us," Percy assured. Granted, the topic of Silena was controversial when the story was retold by others. Some depicted her as this calculating, evil, villainess, but Percy and I were adamant. To us, Silena Beauregard would always be hero.

"If it was a guy, we were gonna name it Charlie," Percy told Beckendorf. It was true, before we knew the gender, Percy and I had gone back and forth with names, wanting our babies names to mean something. In the end, we decided if it was a girl, we'd name it Silena, if it was a boy, either Charlie or Luke, but we didn't really know how much of the story of Luke's final moment's Charles and Silena knew, so leaving out the Luke part was probably good.

Beckendorf grinned. "Really?"

"Yeah, you're a hero, too, man," Percy assured. Unlike Silena, the quality of Beckendorf's heroism was never questioned.

Silena grabbed my other hand, "Come on!" she told me, dragging me farther into Elysium, "We've got so much to show you, so many people you need to meet. Perseus, Theseus, Hercules, Marilyn Monroe..."

Then she guided Percy and I into our Happily Ever After.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola. I was getting yelled at to continue this. So I did. **

**My friend is reading over my shoulder as I type this. (She says hi!) **

**Alrighty. VIRTUAL HUGS!**

**TO (And this is just reviewers cuz I dont have my email up, but followers/favoriters, you are still loved! My friend is looking at me like 'you are f***ing insane.'): The Avian-Olympian, Meepmeep123, The Ace of Owls, imbetterthanyou238, fan101, and Pandastyle. **

**My friend is being obnoxious. I slapped her. Haha!**

**She read that, claimed she wasn't being obnoxious, and slapped me back. **

**The Avian-Olympian: Thank you and I incorporated your ideas. (My friend is being really distracting, like REALLY ANNOYING! She read this. Her: "Well, LOVE YOU TOO!") haha! Thx for reviewing. **

**Meepmeep123: AW! Thank you! **

**The Ace of Owls: THANK YOU! Well, I guess I'm fantastic since I continued.**

**imbetterthanyou238: Thank you! I try hard to keep everyone in character cuz I hate fanfics where I'm like "Um, yeah, that WOULD NOT HAPPEN! But good try though." **

**fan101: Thank you!**

**Pandastyle: AW shucks! haha! Thinking about how to make a plot. Any ideas guys?**

**Yups, so I'll try to maybe update tomorrow. **

**Gotta go otherwise I think my friend might stab me or something. ;)**

**Her: "HEY! I WILL NOT STAB YOU! I'M HAVING FUN...um...I don't know where I was going with this...I have a bruise on my nose..."**

**Anyhoo! **

**Gotta go!**

**Disclaimer: Yeah, yeah, yeah**

**READ ON!**

Percy's PoV

Silena guided us through Elysium. She babbled on about the great features, and every now and then Annabeth would interrupt and go on about the architecture, which Silena obviously found uninteresting.

Beckendorf and I started hanging behind the girls. Every now and then Beckendorf would point out small places that were actually interesting. I was especially interested with the armory, as was Beckendorf himself. I told him about my sword-less predicament, and he promised to make me another personally. I was touched and thanked him.

We were walking down another field of grass, which was what Elysium seemed full of, when I heard my name.

"Well, Perseus Jackson. I'd like to say it's nice to see you again, but we are all dead, are we not? Puts a damper on things, does it not?" Everyone loved mentioning the fact that we were all dead, didn't they?

I turned and faced a familiar looking girl. She was as old as I had last seen her, and as old as she had remained for a long time. While her mood towards me while we had been alive was often bitter, I couldn't help but smile.

"Zoe Nightshade. Pleasure to see you again."

Annabeth had noticed our conversation. "Zoe?" Annabeth's interaction with Zoe had been minimal. Just a few glances. I don't think they spoke to each other once. Of course, when Zoe first arrived, it was right before Annabeth had been taken. My heart constricted as I remembered that. The second, and last, time Annabeth had seen Zoe, it was right before Atlas had struck Zoe dead.

Zoe glanced at Annabeth. "Ah, you are the girl who was taken, yes? I hope you have refrained from doing so since then. Or perhaps that is why you are here? Percy went to save you and failed?"

Annabeth scowled. "I haven't been kidnapped once since then. Percy on the other hand-"

"Okay!" I interrupted. "Yeah, life after the whole quest to save Artemis wasn't, well, wasn't exactly any better."

Zoe frowned. "With you two? I have no difficulty believing so. How are the other huntresses." Zoe seemed genuinely concerned on that last question.

"Fine," I told her, relieved to give good news. "Thalia's leading them."

"Thalia?" Zoe questioned. "She wasn't even a huntress!"

"Well, she was promoted quickly. Erm, immediately actually."

Zoe huffed. She then looked me over. "Where is thy sword?"

I remembered how Zoe herself had made Riptide. A gift to Hercules, a hero who had betrayed her. "It's with a different hero, a fully worthy one."

She looked me up and down. Sceptical. "I sure hope so. I actually find myself glad you do not have it on your person. If HE would see it upon you... I shiver at the thought."

"Him?" Annabeth asked, very much confused.

"Him?" I asked with full knowledge of who she was speaking of, but wanted to be clear. "So he is here?"

She nodded. "Despite his misdeeds, he has been granted Elysium," she told me bitterly. I had a feeling that if it was up to her, he would be in the pits of tartarus.

"I bet that was a pleasant reunion."

She narrowed her eyes. "I, unfortunately, learned that you cannot scar in Elysium. Otherwise, he would be covered in them."

"What is going on?" Annabeth demanded.

"Oh, that?" Silena said, waving it off. "Believe it or not Annabeth, love triangles form even in the afterlife. Though, I'll admit, the great Hercules getting beaten up by-"

"HERCULES?"

I swear Zoe growled. "Yes, him."

I understood Annabeth's amazement. I swear, everywhere we went, every monster who we met, Hercules was the last to conquer it, or at least the most famous to do so. When I brought that up to Annabeth, her response was 'He had a good publicist.'

"You know what I would love to see?" Beckendorf spoke. "Percy vs. Hercules. The greatest hero of the past versus the greatest hero of today, er, yesterday."

Zoe tipped her head to the side. "That would be a most intriguing battle, although, I am assuming thy swordsmanship has improved."

"It has," I defended.

Annabeth looked at me, studying me in the way she studies an opponent. "Percy and Hercules in battle. Gotta admit, it'd be interesting."

"So it sounds," an ever so slightly familiar voice said.

I turned to see a tall man, taller than myself, with short black hair. He stood with pride, which, speaking from personal experience, is hard to do in a toga. He had a cocky expression, one I've learned to hate. In childhood, many of my school bullies wore that grin, as did many monsters, gods, titans, giants, ect, ect, people who wanted me dead.

"Your Perseus Jackson?" He said it with scepticism.

"Yeah."

"I thought you'd be taller...and larger."

I frowned. I was well built, but not large with muscles.

He continued to look at me. "Your namesake was much larger."

I rolled my eyes. Underestimation had been a close friend of mine my entire life. I was used to it, so it didn't bother me that much. "Yeah, well, I've had my share of battles and prophecies and wars. I know how to take care of myself. And my friends. And, you know, the world when deathly a Prophecy is thrown my way, which is A LOT more often than I'd like."

Hercules frowned. "A battle is a must then."

"We can't exactly die, um, again," I pointed out. "How do we know who wins?"

Hercules paused, considering this. "The first to be disarmed."

"I'll need a weapon." I said.

"I'm on it." Beckendorf spoke, sounding eager. "Give me four hours."

"Alright," Hercules agreed.

The amount of light never changed, so I was clueless as to how they would know when four hours passed. I felt like a new kid at a school all over again. I had almost forgot this feeling. Once again, Percy Jackson was the Underdog.

Great.

After Hercules sauntered off, the small crowd around me stared me.

Zoe was the first to speak.

"I truly hope you were not exaggerating thy skill with a sword. Hercules has an ego big enough for the Trojan Army, he does not need it to enlarge."

"Percy," Annabeth told me seriously. "This won't be like fighting a monster. Hercules is a skillful swordsman."

"Gee, really? I hadn't noticed that from all the stories of him besting pretty much every monster out there."

"Hercules knows the old ways of fighting," she continued.

"Yeah and I know the new ways, plus I picked up some Roman fighting, that's gotta give me some advantage."

"Some, yes." She agreed. "But enough? I don't know."

"A little credit please. At least say that I stand a chance."

"I'll tell you if anyone does, you do."

At least that was something.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Gods, the demands for me to continue this story astound me! I guess theres not a lot of these types of stories out there? I'm the only one willing to write about their death, huh? :)**

**Hey, guys! Quiz for you guys! Towards the end of this, I say a quote I stole from a TV show. I don't know if any of you watched this. On Netflix I've seen like six seasons I think? Me and my friend were watching it together, but she is currently attending a Massachusetts Boarding School! DX Anyhoo, we would trade off watching this show, and Supernatural. We called it our Nerd Marathons! And this is a different friend than I always blab about.**

**Sorry. Off track. **

**Anyways, if you can say what the quote I used is, and where it's from, you'll get an extra virtual hug! ANOTHER huge for answering each of these questions!**

**NAME THE SEASON IT WAS SAID, WHEN IN THE SEASON, WHO SAID IT, TO WHO, WHAT WAS OCCURRING IN THE EPISODE.**

**That means you can get SEVEN virtual hugs guys! Have at it! Google I think is cheating, but it's not like I'll know if you cheat, but please don't, kay? Ha. **

**Okay, so I was listening to my Ipod and found a song that was PERFECT for this story. **

**Running From Lions by All Time Low**

**(By the way guys, I get really excited if I learn people like the same music as me. If you do, let me know!)**

**Lyrics:**

_**Get me out of this place, before I cause more damage,  
a small price to pay for building houses out of matchsticks;  
and when things get too hot, you've got me to blame for,  
every fire that breaks out in every lover's name, {so...}**_

Don't forget, we've got unfinished business,  
stories yet to unfold,  
tales that must be retold,  
and I regret not knowing when to put an end to all this madness,  
keeps me wanting,  
keeps me wanting more...

Sell me out I'm yesterday's old news,  
phrases left on paper,  
black ink bleeding through  
the pages where we made our history.  
Call me foolish,  
I feel hopeless...

Running from lions, never felt like such a mistake  
(Like a deer in the headlights)  
Running from lions, never felt like such a mistake  
(I won't know what hit me...)  
Running from lions, never felt like such a mistake  
(Like a deer in the headlights)  
Running from lions, never felt like such a...  
(I won't know what hit me...)

Don't forget, we've got unfinished business,  
stories yet to unfold,  
tales that must be retold,  
and I regret not knowing when to put an end to all this madness,  
keeps me wanting,  
keeps me wanting more...

_****_**If you actually read that and didn't skip over, and thought about it (it doesn't require THAT much thought), you can see how this could, like, be the THEME song of this! PERFECT!**

**VIRTUAL HUGS TO: Meepmeep123, NinjaRawrSG, Pandastyle, The Avian-Olympian, KPtwistepghost, razska'spromis, Guest (Possibly multiple guests?), Axalea Hayden**

**AH! SO MANY!**

**Replies:**

**Meepmeep123: Ah, yeah. Sorry. As I said, I try hard with my grammar, but I'm not perfect. If you guys really want I can go back and edit (I've noticed plenty of errors on my part), but otherwise I'm probs gonna leave it. **

**Pandastyle: OMIGOD! THIS MADE ME NEARLY PEE MYSELF LAUGHING AND THE ENTIRE TIME MY FRIEND WAS LIFE "Dafuq are you laughing at?" Seriously guys. You should read this review of hers. Made me laugh my f***ing a** off! Haha! Maybs I would, but I'm 958346 times more motivated with reviews. **

**The Avian-Olympian: Ha, we slap eachother all the time. And I'm glad. Did you request Hercules? Or someone else? I forget. And don't worry, I LOVE CAPS LOCK!**

**Okay, there were multiple 'Guest' reviews and I don't know if they were same person or different people. **

**'Guest' number 1: THANK YOU!**

**'Guest' number 2: Clearly, yes, I will. ;)**

**'Guest' Number 3: RIGHT? RIGHT?! AHHHHHH!**

**Axalea Hayden: THANKS! And OK!**

**There ya go. Anonymous users, I highly suggest making a fake name. Pandastyle is a 'Guest' but he/she (I'm guessing she but no judgements if your a guy) uses same name each time so I know its him/her. Get it? And no one use Pandastyles name to confuzzle me? Kay? **

**I think that's it...I babble a lot...**

**Um, dudes, I was at school for twelve hours. Had morning practice and after school. UGG! And I have that two more times this week, and then four times a week starting next week! BLECH! Stupid...**

**Okay, I'm done babbling I think.**

**Song: Heaven Can Wait by We The Kings. Anyone know it? Remind me to post lyrics on a Blocking Out Painful Things chapter. It's perfect.**

**So...tomorrow I'll probs post chapter on that one. Kay, guys?**

**Disclaimer: ...**

Percy's PoV

Four hours later, or so they told me, I, personally, was at a loss for time, I stood in a clearing. Since we were in fact dead, they felt like armor was not needed. Though, I had been told that I can be 'wounded', but it cannot kill me. Although, I will feel the pain.

Awesome.

No.

A sword hung at my side that was probably just as balanced for me as Riptide. Beckendorf had done his best, though I still longed for Riptide, but I'm pretty sure that was sentimental.

While I was still in the T-shirt and jeans I had died in (lacking the blood, which I was thankful for), Hercules had gone all out. His toga was regal, I guess you could say, and he had a gold belt. Whether it was real gold, I didn't know.

"Perseus Jackson," Hercules shouted from a couple yards away.

Even in death, I grimaced. "Percy." I mumbled.

"Do you accept the challenge?"

I threw my hand up in a why-do-you-think-I'm-here gesture. "Yeah." I said. He gave me a weird look and I rolled my eyes. "Yes. Yes I do."

"You understand the rules?"

More like rule. "Fight until disarmed? Yeah, they're not that complicated."

"Then let us fight."

Hercules leaped at me. Shocked, but not unprepared, I jumped and rolled to the side, narrowly missing a member of our crowd. The crowd cheered as if they were watching a basketball game.

Demigods. Seriously!

Though the fact that we couldn't die (again) gave me some comfort, but not much. What if I got hurt so bad I didn't heal? An eternity of pain? Isn't the Fields of Punishment a few doors down?

I was jarred from my thoughts as Hercules launched another direct attack. I countered and struck myself. After doing that a few times, I realized that Hercules was very direct. Used to using his brute strength and intimidation giving him the edge.

In my life of monsters and life-or-death battles, I had learned two things.

Even strength must bow to wisdom.

And that once you took away a powerful persons ability to intimidate, they often aren't as strong.

I wasn't intimidated by Hercules anymore. I didn't understand a lot of things, but I understood fighting better than possibly anything. Not only had I used it to save my life far more times than I'd like, I'd also taught it at Camp Half-Blood for a while. I knew various styles, even Roman. Hercules was one I saw often in Ares's kids. Direct with strength. Evade enough times, they wear down, and that's when you strike.

So for a while, that's what Hercules and I did. We probably looked like a couple dancing to a routine they never practiced. He would come near me and I would roll, jump, turn, or dive away, occasionally blocking or attempting to strike.

After a while, I wondered if you could really tire in death. That might skew my plans a bit.

But then slowly, but surely, Hercules slowed. His frown deepened to a scowl and what looked like sweat dripped down his forehead.

Once his moves were sluggish enough, I started advancing.

As soon as I did you could see he was shocked. Probably thinking me a coward rather than wise (hey, it happens occasionally), he seemed alarmed at the sudden turn of events.

"I've bested monsters fiercer than you!" Hercules tried to taunt.

It didn't faze me. "I came to the Underworld when I was TWELVE!"

Me: *Strike*

Him: *Block*

*Strike*

*Falter and dodge*

"I've dealt with more prophecies than anyone had ever had."

*Strike*

*Counter-strike*

*Dodge and strike*

"I helped lead TWO major wars to victory and prevented plenty more!"

*Strike*

*Step back*

*Strike*

"I've faced Gods,"

*Strike*

*Step-back*

"Prophecies,"

*Strike*

*Step-back*

"Monsters,"

After each word I spoke, the same pattern occurred. "Giants...Fate...Destiny...Romans...HAVING MY MEMORY ERASED...and every HORRIBLE thing in this world..."

Finally I did the disarming maneuver, one of the first ones I ever learned, and pointed my sword at his throat.

"An outdated hero with an oversized ego doesn't scare me."

His eyes were wide, as was everyone elses. Like most of my life, I had been the underdog, yet I came out on top.

"Intimidation is one method," I told him as I lowered my sword. "I prefer underestimation, personally."

Then, I couldn't help it, I smirked. The ring of watchers cheered. Annabeth was the first to find me, throwing her arms around my waist.

"I knew you could do it, Seaweed Brain."

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah. Uh-huh. Sure you did, Wise Girl."

Silena, Beckendorf and Zoe fought their way through the crowd next, all of us having to shout to hear each other over the cheers. All three of them had a smile on their faces.

"That was great!" Silena declared.

Beckendorf laughed. "A battle of the ages. Oh, if only the living knew about this. It would be legendary. If Nico comes around we'll definitely have to tell him."

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, cuz Camp Half-Blood really needs ANOTHER Percy Jackson tale."

Zoe then punched me in the arm, but by her smile, I took it as a sign of friendship.

"That was the best thing I have ever seen. Thy does have a way with the sword."

People then started chanting my name, but I didn't care. I grabbed Annabeth's hand, determined to find some peace in the afterlife.

I'm pretty sure even after I had left they continued to chat. Annabeth was laughing gleefully the entire time. And so was I.

I found us a secluded area in a place where there were trees (how they grew, I had no idea) blocking us from view.

Elysium wasn't perfect. It wasn't an absolute happily ever after. It wasn't a perfect bliss. It was filled with other people, some whom I may not like. I could feel pain, I could feel frustration, but I had seen the other ways to spend eternity, excluding the Isles of The Blest, which I had only seen from afar.

The Fields of Punishment were exactly what it sounded like. In other religions they would call it hell. It was eternal damnation. It was a worse pain ever imagined that existed as long as you do, which is to say forever.

The Fields of Asphodel, while it is the preferable option when compared to the Fields of Punishment, was a barren land. People stood, sad, mourning the loss of their life. Forever they stood, forever waiting for a change that would never come.

But Elysium was like life in the Underworld. It was imperfect because it was filled with the imperfections of humans. It had what humans had created in it, and it allowed us to build more. You could start a new life in death. It seemed like a perfect Phoenix metaphor. Through the ashes of death, a new life could be created.

But nothing could compare to life itself. Honestly, if I wasn't waiting for someone, I might consider re-birth, not to aim for the Isles of The Blest, but just to live again. Sure, my life had bleak points. Bleaker than most mortals knew existed. Yet, it was also beautiful in an erratic sort of way.

But I was waiting on someone.

And I was willing to wait. I was willing to wait as long as it took because I had no desire to rush a life.

Live on, my Silena, my little Dolphin.

The hardest thing to do in this world is live in it.

But that's what we all have to do at some point, because if you squint in the darkness, you can make out the beauties that leave us in death.


	5. DAMN AUTHORS NOTE!

**I'm sorry. **

**I bet I got you worked up.**

**It's late for me but I wanted to say that, while I didn't really intend to end the story there, I'm at a loss for how to continue it. Like a plot? I thinking of something to go wrong in Elysium/the Underworld for Perce and Annabeth to have to fix. Suggestions are greatly appreciated. Until I think of something, I probs won't update, because that ending could work. But if you guys spark an idea, I'll continue it. Kay? SO IDEAS!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm sorry, short chapter. It's not really important to the plot I've yet to come up with, but I felt it was necessary to write. I enjoyed writing it and I hoped you enjoy reading it. **

**Okay, well, it's been a while since I updated this. Wow, sorry guys. My friend (myheartsastereo) is yelling at me to update Living Through Painful Things so I'll do that within a few days I should think. **

**Plot suggestions are still appreciated! I promise, for no suggestions do I go "UGG! WHAT WAS THIS PERSON THINKING?! GODS THATS A STUPID IDEA!" Cuz see, I might take snippet of your idea, a snippet of her idea, a snippet of his idea, and throw in a dash of my own. Kay? I can't really update this unless I have ideas! SO HELP! PLEASE! FOR THE SAKE OF YOU AND ALL MY OTHER READERS!**

**Hey, I'm really mean, but I have to get up really early tomorrow so I'm not gonna take the time ot reply to reviews! SORRY! TWO VIRTUAL HUGS TO ALL REVIEWERS AND FAVORITERS AND FOLLOWERS AND ECT! You guys make my life! SO MUCH!**

**Song: Jessica by Down With Webster**

**Disclaimer: Would Riordan kill off Percy and Annabeth? No. (Or at least, he better not, or I may have to do some ****_killing off _****of my own if you get my drift). Therefor, I do not own Percy Jackson. **

**READ ON!**

On numerous occasions, Nico visited us and gave us updates on Silena in the cruel world of the living. It was only in death that I realized that the living world was the cruel one, not the dead one. Although, the Fields of Punishment put up a good argument.

Each time Nico visited us, his words chilled me worse and worse.

"She's with Thalia." He reassured us on our first visit, only a couple weeks after our death, though time was meaningless for Percy and I. "Artemis is allowing her temporary shelter and protection without commitment."

"Does she like it? Do you think she'll join?" I asked him. We sat at a picnic table in the large Elysium Fields.

"Hard to tell."

He lied. He shifted in his seat. Percy noted that as well.

"Nico..." He said, his voice full of warning.

"She's...quiet around the other girls. Reclusive even."

My little, boisterous daughter Silena...reclusive? It didn't make sense. Silena was a wild child, Percy and I sometimes had a hard time keeping up. She had a beautiful and sarcastic sense of humor, and she saw only the best in people.

"Silena?" Percy asked. Seeming as confused as I was.

I heard Nico mutter something.

"What?" Percy asked.

"Lena." Nico repeated. "She's been going by Lena lately."

Lena?

"Why?" I asked.

Nico shrugged. "Don't know. Thals said she's been very adamant about it though."

The next time he visited, he told us five more weeks had passed.

"How's Sil...Lena?" I asked him swiftly. We once again sat the table.

"Fine."

His voice was an octave too high.

"Nico..." Percy warned in the same way as last.

"Don't worry guys. We, uh, we did find her."

"You FOUND her?" Percy's voice was stiff with anger, as would mine have been, had I the strength to speak. "When was she MISSING?"

Nico shifted in his spot. Even in death, Percy was more intimidating than he knew. I think his obliviousness of it made it even more intimidating.

"About two weeks ago she went missing. We found her four days ago in the middle of Utah."

Once again, he was withholding information.

"Nico, what aren't you telling us?" My voice shook. If only my voice could be as steady as Percy's.

"She...she was pretty torn up. Very torn up, in fact." His somber tone made it clear that even 'very torn up' was an understatement. My breath caught, even though we technically didn't need to breathe.

Neither Percy or I pressed for details, in fear of what we would hear.

"She's staying with Hazel and Frank for now."

I nodded, trying to force myself to feel reassured.

The next time he visited, seven weeks had passed, or so he told us.

This time he cut to the chase, but I wasn't sure if I should be thankful for that.

"Lena went missing again. We found her, but she was missing for three weeks this time. We found her two days ago in Texas."

Three weeks. Three weeks. For three weeks my baby was alone. Unguarded. Unprotected. Guilt weighed heavier on my chest than a buildings worth of bricks. I was sure Percy was feeling the same way, if not worse, due to the fact that his fatal flaw was, is, personal loyalty. Even to death, even in death.

"Was she..." I was trying to get out the words 'torn up', but their meaning scared me so much that I couldn't vocalize them.

Nico shook his head. "Not...not visibly. She was quiet again. Really quiet. She would stare off into nothing."

My heart ached. I knew Percy and I did that, do that. It was a mark of a painful past, a scar of sorts from within. I didn't want my little Silena to have that inner scar. She was my Silena.

But she wasn't, was she? She was Lena. A girl so foreign to me, it seemed like she had consumed my daughter and taken her place. For an honest moment, I went through my mental list of monsters, trying to remember if there was a monster that could do that.

There was.

It was named Grief.

I didn't want that monster, the one that consumed me long ago, to associate itself with my daughter. Once it had a grip on you, it scarcely released its victims.

He left, saying 'Lena' was safe with Leo.

'Lena' may be safe, but was my Silena?

A supposed nine weeks later, Nico visited again, bringing similar news. Silena, Lena, had been missing for seven weeks. She was found three days ago in Montana.

Although, with this recurring news, he brought new news. Some reassuring, sone not so much.

"She had enrolled herself in a school," he told us. My eyebrows shot up.

"She had?" Silena had enjoyed school well enough, what she hadn't like was the inconsistent moving, but I wouldn't have thought she'd continue her education.

"Yeah. After some coaxing she admitted she did it for you, Annabeth." I felt tears prick my eyes. Percy rubbed circles on my back, trying to comfort me.

"She knew you'd want her to continue her education."

I did. I wanted a future for my daughter. A real one.

If this foreign skinwalker claiming to be my daughter was going to school for me, does that mean my Silena isn't completely gone yet?

I leaned into Percy and fought off the urge to sob in front of Nico. Nico stood, telling us that 'Lena' was currently staying with Jason and Piper.

What he didn't say, was that we all knew she wouldn't be there long.

Two weeks later he came, claiming she'd been missing for nine days.

The next time he visited, she had been missing for three weeks.

Then Five.

Then Seven.

Then ten.

At the twelfth week she was finally found, safe and unharmed and my heart sang and sank at the same time. My daughter was safe, but she was only ten (at that point, her birthday had passed, a depressing occasion for Percy and I) and she was spending twelve weeks alone in a monster infested world.

"Did you bring her back?" I asked.

Nico shook his head.

"Why not?" Percy demanded. "She's ten for gods sake!"

"She isn't acting like it." Nico muttered but it was loud enough we could hear him clearly. "She isn't as quiet as before," he informs us. "But what comes out of her mouth isn't the sweet kindness you usually associate with ten-year olds."

Percy and I sat there, drowning in our sorrow.

"What are you doing then?" Percy asked quietly, defeat hanging onto his voice.

"Keeping a distant eye on her. We IM her every now and then, but she swats us away. Grover is gonna track her every couple of weeks to get her location."

"She's barely ten," I whisper, "and your decision is to let her fend for herself?"

"She's practically mastered the sword," Nico tells me seriously. "She's also extremely adequate with your knife, Annabeth. She's faced her share of monsters these past months."

I wondered, out of all of the monsters she's faced, how many of them were sent by gods with a vendetta. I also wondered how many of those monsters, were internal monsters, attacking her from within. Tearing her to pieces from inside herself.

Those monster don't even leave you in death. They were still killing me.

I felt even worse than I would if Silena had died. If she had died, she would surely be with Percy and I. But instead, it felt like she had died, but her spirit was still trapped in the world of the living, waiting to be awoken.


	7. Chapter 7

**HOLA MI AMIGAS! ME GUSTA LEER! **

**(Did I say that right? I'm only in Spanish II so…yeah. And I've forgotten MOST of Spanish I so….yeah).**

**So, to really understand this chapter you have to have read my other story 'Blocking Out Painful Things' which is currently forty five chapters long and is still in progress. But I update nearly everyday for that one. **

**BY THE WAY! I AM STILL LOOKING FOR PLOT SUGGESTIONS FOR THIS STORY!**

**So yeah. **

**Hopefully the beginning of this isn't too corny. Yeah…**

**Hmm….not much to say….that's odd. **

**VIRTUAL HUGS TO EVERYONE WHO HAS REVIEWED THIS STORY! I LOVE YOU ALL!**

**And check out my other stories 'Blocking Out Painful Things' (my main story), 'Living Through Painful Thins', and 'In My Point of View'! REVIEWS MAKE MY LIFE!**

**Disclaimer: grrrrrrr**

**READ ON!**

I backed away from the weapon at my chest. I honestly wasn't sure this was a battle I could win. My replacement sword (I still missed Anaklusmos) was hanging at my waist, but i would be skewered before I could reach it. Sure it couldn't kill me (a little late for that), but it would hurt like Tartarus (don't even get me started).

"I said you were gonna pay."

I kept backing up. "Come on. Let's talk about this, Annabeth."

Annabeth glared at me. "I told you not to push me in the water."

"Well, obviously I didn't listen."

She scowled, which was funny because she was dripping wet. At the far edge of Elysium was a small pond that you could swim in. Annabeth had been sitting by it and heard me approach. She told me not to push her in.

So I didn't.

The water just grabbed her.

"Besides," I said. "I didn't PUSH you in, not technically."

"You know EXACTLY what I mean, Jackson!"

"Is this a bad time?" I heard behind me.

Annabeth was so stunned she lowered her knife (another replacement weapon). I took my chance to back away. She glared at me, clearly saying 'I'll deal with you later.' I kept a good grip on my sword.

Annabeth turned back to our visitor. "Nico, how long has it been?"

When most people asked that question, it was just a polite way of saying it's been a while. We honestly didn't know how long it had been, but it looked like Nico had aged.

Of course, Nico knew what we were REALLY asking.

"Silena turned sixteen about seven months ago." He told us somberly.

Sixteen. Our little Silena, or Lena she was being called I guess, was sixteen. The same thing seemed to be going through Annabeth's head. She turned toward me, a smile that looked like a grimace was on her face. "Remember when we were that age?"

I remembered the horrors of my sixteenth year. Not one, but two great prophecies. Being taken from my home, wiped of my past. I cringed.

"When I was that age I didn't remember much."

Annabeth nodded, obviously trying NOT to remember that particular time of our lives.

"Have you seen Silena, er, Lena?" I asked Nico, eager to get the topic back to our daughter.

He nodded. "I just came back from seeing her."

Annabeth gripped my arm. "And?"

"Maybe we should sit down?" Nico suggested.

"What's wrong...how is she?" Annabeth demanded.

Nico tipped his head. "She's...better I think. I honestly do."

I narrowed my eyes, noting how he went to the second question. "So, what's wrong?"

"Let's go sit at the table over there." He led us to the wooden picnic table. He sat across from Annabeth and I.

"Rachel gave a prophecy."

Annabeth's breath caught. "A Great Prophecy."

Nico frowned. "No...no, no I don't think so. Just a regular old, life threatening quest." He tried to lighten the mood, but I think it had the opposite effect. I remembered all the times I almost died on my 'regular old, life threatening' quests. I shivered. Annabeth wrapped one arm around my waist, her hand once again resting on the spot that used to be my anchor to the mortal world.

"What's..." she took a deep breath. "What exactly is this quest about."

"Memory Monster." Nico said.

Annabeth laughed nervously. "Excuse me?"

"It's a monster that controls memories. Very ancient, very rare. Kept from the mortals knowledge because it was solely Artemis who hunted it before. But now, the monster has a different fate. It can only be killed by the product of an ended feud." At this, Nico didn't look at us.

"Silena." I muttered.

Annabeth nodded numbly. "Poseidon and Athena. An ended feud."

Nico nodded. "And this monster...according to Thalia it's...latched onto Lena."

Annabeth and I frowned.

"What do you mean?" Annabeth asked.

"It can, uh, show her her own memories. Vividly. Against her will." Nico swallowed and looked away. "And from what I understand, there are a good number of memories Lena would rather not revisit."

I was numb at this point. It seemed unreal. Surely he wasn't talking about MY Silena, right?

Nico took a deep breath and continued. "She went to Camp Half-Blood. The prophecy stated she needed them to succeed. The Romans and Hunters are fighting it not. Camp Half-Blood is on it's way."

"Why is it a big threat?" I asked.

"Because," Annabeth supplied. "The Memory Monster, or whatever, it's attacking the memory of the gods, isn't it?"

He nodded.

"Oh." I said. "Yeah that's bad."

"Yeah, if they're memory deteriorates, so do they." Annabeth agreed.

"And we can't do anything to help it." I felt my fists clench.

"Nothing." Annabeth agreed once again.

A silence hung in the air.

"You said Sile-Lena was doing better?" Annabeth asked.

Nico nodded. "From what I could tell. She wasn't...wasn't alone."

I narrowed my eyes, thinking of what he could be saying. "Like, she was with the rest of the camp?"

"Well, yes, but...that's not exactly what I meant..."

Annabeth gasped. "A boy?"

A boy? My Silena had a boyfriend? And I couldn't play the over protective father role? Isn't that what the dad was supposed to do? Hate the boyfriend? Casually bring out the shotgun when he came over?

I wasn't allowed to play this role though. It had been ripped away from me.

"Is she happy with him?" Annabeth asked.

Nico paused, but then nodded. "I think so, yes. I didn't see him really, but he was sleeping, uh, beside Lena. In the middle of the night Lena got up and I talked to her. When I asked about him she seemed...shocked. I don't know, like she herself wasn't sure what to say. I think she likes him, and I think that confuses her."

Annabeth smiled sadly, I know that had been an issue for her.

"Who is he?" I asked.

"His name is Zack, according to Lena." He didn't continue, holding something back.

"Who's his godly parent?" Annabeth asked. "Or is he, uh, mortal?"

"No, no he's a demigod." He paused. "He's a son of Zeus."

Both of our shock was probably apparent.

"Zeus?" I asked.

"The god that want's Silena dead?" Annabeth questioned.

He nodded.

"Why would Silena spend time with a son of Zeus?" She asked angrily.

Nico just looked at her. "Why would you spend time with a son of Poseidon?"

Annabeth tried to scowl. "That's different."

"How?"

Annabeth opened her mouth, searching for a retort, and found none.

"He's right." I told her. I looked back to Nico. "You said Silena seemed better?"

He nodded, seeming relieved to give good news. "I mean, she still kinda holding back and all that, but she seemed a little happier. A little more at rest. At least, she didn't hold her sword to my neck like last time." He chuckled nervously.

He took a deep breath and continued. "She has a lot of walls up. She's used to being alone. I think...I think being with Zack is a big change for her, one she's still adjusting to. But I swear, some of those walls have been broken. I've never even met the guy, but I know he's doing good things for her."

"That's good." Annabeth muttered.

Nico looked around, awkwardly. "Maybe I should go."

"Don't take as long to come back, okay, Nico?"

He paused, but then nodded, a small smile on his lips. "Okay. See ya, Perce. You too, Annabeth."

She smiled politely, but was obviously still shaken. "Thanks Nico. We'll talk to you soon."

He nodded and then stood and left. For a while, Annabeth and I just sat there. Both mourning for our lost life with our daughter. We should be up there, meeting her first boyfriend. Giving her advice she may or may not want.. Embarrassing her in public. You know, dumb parent stuff. But we couldn't.

Once again, I cursed in my head at all the gods, dragging Annabeth and I into their world. Briefly, I wondered what our life would've been like if we had both been born mortal. Would we have met? Would we still have had Silena? Heck, would the world still be around?

"Silena's happy." I said, not sure who I was talking to.

"I know," Annabeth said on reflex.

We just sat there in silence, I don't know how long. Maybe it was a few minutes, hours, weeks, months, years.

You couldn't tell.


End file.
